smegpediafandomcom-20200214-history
President Keemstar
Overview President Keemathan "Keemstar" Starr was the 3rd President of America. He ruled from 2014 to 2017, until the Steel Spinner Run Incident, where he was presumed destroyed. Prior to becoming President, he was the leader of the American news, Drama Alert Nation, controlling the populace with media and propaganda to disguise the true nature of America. Presidential Reign Prior to becoming President, Keemathan Starr had been the manager of the American News, known as "Drama Alert Nation". His work as leader of the media branch allowed the truth of America to be hidden from the public: He successfully spread the memetic falsehood that makes people think America is a real country and has existed for years. For these accomplishments, Keemstar was awarded several promotions, and believed to be next in line for the position of President. In 2014, Keemstar got his chance when President Shadow the Hedgehog died of a fatal CD scratch. Within the hour, the Council of America appointed Keemstar as the 3rd President of America. Shortly after this Keemstar created his own personal squadron, the "AkuMeidos", who would serve as his elite soldiers and personal assassins. Keemstar would then begin to crush his opponents ruthlessly as he sought to cement his hold over America, and began spending thousands of American dollars towards completing his life's pursuit: a world of pure drama. The Cuckquisition From 2014 onwards, President Keemstar announced that he would purge America of all Cucks, and users of cuckoldry. For this purpose, he created the Cuckquisition, meant to weed out the cucks hiding in America. In reality, the Cuckquisition was created as a cover for Keemstar to remove all his political opponents, as well as any and all news media who would oppose him. For the purposes of furthering his purge, Keemstar took in Bepe, and granted him the authority to round up and capture the cucks of America. This plan quickly backfired when Bepe arrested half the country in a single day. Though his fervor and skills were valuable to Keemstar, he quickly realized that Bepe would be far more of a problem than an asset, and reassigned him to a desk job where he could, hopefully, do no harm. By the year 2016, Keemstar had removed all his political opponents, and his channel, Drama Alert Nation, was the only show on television. Steel Spinner Run Contest (2017) In 2017, at the height of the fidget spinner craze, President Keemstar realized that the potential of the Spinner could grant him the power he desired to create a world of pure Drama. As such, he quickly concocted the "Steel Spinner Run", a cross-country race where people would use attempt to gather as many fidget spinners as they could from their opponents. Whoever made it to the end with the most fidget spinners would be declared the winner. In reality, Keemstar intended to take all the spinners for himself. His agents, the AkuMeidos, were deployed to eliminate members in the race and collect their spinners one by one. Unfortunately, one contestant managed to hold onto his Spinners and take the lead in the race. Keemstar quickly decided to eliminate this contestant so that his plans could continue. In an attempt to remove Johnnymanin from the race, Keemstar struck a deal with a mysterious gamer, who granted him his pupil to aid him. With the aid of The Gamer, Keemstar was sure Johnnymanin would be eliminated-- However, Johnnymanin managed to triumph, even defeating all 4 of his AkuMeidos. Seeing his weakness and failure, The Gamer decided to revoke his support, and withdrew his pupil from the race. As the race drew to a close, Keemstar had no choice but to face Johnnymanin personally. Keemstar stole the last of the contestants' spinners, giving him enough Spinners to open the Spin Gate. Keemstar battled Johnnymanin, intending to sacrifice him in order to summon the God of Fidget Spinners, but Johnnymanin defeated him in a final duel. The defeated Keemstar fell into the gate, where he vanished into the Spinner Dimension. Current Status? Since Keemstar was thrown into the Spinner Dimension, his status has been impossible to confirm. A body was never recovered, and the Spin Gate has yet to be reopened. His AkuMeidos were disbanded, with the surviving members going on the run from the American authorities, but some believe that they remain loyal to their master and seek to find a way to return him. Scientist and dimensional traveller Bill Nye speculates that it's possible for one to survive in the Spin Dimension, and that if Keemstar is still alive, it may not be in a form we recognize.